Fool me Once, Shame on Me
by Ginzan
Summary: Another prison another chance. Officer lly takes a job at Fox River after a CO had been murdered in a riot. Not many would take a job after someone was killed on the job so recently. However Sully didn't have much options seeing as her own past wasn't as spotless as she would have liked. She intended this just to be a new job, however things don't always go your way.


Fox River State Penitentiary, one of the biggest and scariest prisons anyone could ever end up in, and here I was getting ready to just walk into this place on my own free will. Most must think it would be the biggest mistake in one's life to surround oneself with horrible human beings. In my mind, this was somewhere I could better myself and better the people in it. Sad that the only reason I was now working here, was that one of COs was killed while a riot took place. When I applied and spoke to the warden, I had inquired if there were many other trying for the position. Much to no one's surprise, there wasn't.

It would be like any other prison I ever worked in. Well, almost like any other. This would be my first time working in max, as well in a full male population. Was I worried how I would handle myself? Sure, was I gonna let that show when I was around the guards or the inmates? Hell nah. I giggled to myself as I opened the door and watched one of the guards eye me up surprised. Most women didn't even bother to apply to a male max prison, one because they wouldn't get the position because they are female, and two if something horrible did go down and a woman got stuck in it, it would be far worse than just death. I curved a shiver as I walked closer to my new fellow co worker. They must have heard that they were getting a new guard. I guess the warden didn't mention I was a woman.

"Officer ?" He said in a question voice. Even though I already adorned the same uniform as him, he still couldn't believe I was the right person.

"That is me," I gave a gentle smile as I removed all metal that I had while walking through the metal detector. Once through I put back everything in its rightful place as I headed through. I had already gotten a tour and was given my posts so I needed little help getting where I needed to go. My first shift was the night shift switch. I didn't mind working the night shifts. Gave me time to do other things while getting paid. The decreased likelihood of incidents that could occur at night were also a selling point. I walked into side room where the other guards watched the cameras and observed the empty galley of the prison cells.

"Anderson you sure are here on time for once," He said as he got up but stopped when his eyes dropped to me. I've been eyed up by almost every one here that I wasn't surprised when he did as well. He stopped and looked at me not sure what to do.

"I'm Officer Sully, I'm the new CO. I've already been briefed on what to do, so please have a lovely night." I flashed a small smile as he kept his eyes on me as he slowly left me in the box. Anderson should be here soon but I thought I'd get a leg up on the schedule. Shaking my head, I looked into the galley. I picked up the clipboard and made sure I was completely ready to do my rounds for the first time. Most inmates would be sleeping while I checked their names. However some wouldn't be and they could freak out that a woman was here. From what I was told, the only other females here was the nurses and the warden's secretary. I headed out into the galley and started the roll call.

Walking down the stairs I listened to my steps echo as I took each step with care. Instead of starting at the top of the list with the inmates at the bottom I thought I'd shake up their normal routine and go backwards. As I walked passed the cells to start at the end, movement caught my attention. I looked in to see one of the inmates was bent over their sink. Was he getting sick? I didn't hear any sounds except for the sink slightly moving. I glanced at the paper that told me who was in each cell. Bottom bunk, which was the one that was empty was Michael Scofield. I heard the one on the top bunk make noise and Scofield froze before getting to his feet.

I was slightly caught off guard as I finally shined my flashlight into the cell. Though trying to cover his face from the light I could tell that he didn't look the type to be in prison. Well let me rephrase. Since I hadn't been in a men's max security before, I guess I can't know what they look like. More so, when I looked at him I didn't see someone who should be here. From working in a prison you can tell from looking at most people whether they had, or should be in prison. They all have a defiant look even when looking at normal people. A air of cockiness or paranoia. However he seemed tense and worried, he just didn't look like the type. I caught a bit of tattoo on his wrist before dropping my flashlight. He looked at his watch, "A little early for rollcall boss? Here I thought you were a stickler for routine," He joked as he looked up and realized I wasn't who he thought I was.

"I prefer to keep things mixed up, makes life more exciting," I looked down at my clipboard to confirm his name. He stepped closer to the bars I assumed to get a look at me. I wasn't too close to them so I wasn't in danger of being grabbed. "Shouldn't you being sleeping Scofield and… Sucre?" I looked up as the inmate in the top buck who rolled over as he was the one who alerted Scofield that I was here. Now why would they need a lookout while they were in a cell?

"Jeez, I heard they got a replacement CO, no one told me she would be a chick," I expected this and wasn't affected by it as Sucre moved so that he was laying on his stomach facing the bars looking down at me as he rested his head on his his arms.

"Now Fernando, is that anyway to speak to our new CO?" He turned his head to speak to him but he seemed to linger his gaze for a moment longer then normal.

"Parbon me Ma'am," He tilted his head toward me then returned to his normal sleeping position, his back to me. I eyed him a moment before turning my attention back to Scofield. He definitely knew how to charm and use his good looks. I wished him the best of luck charming me.

"You should get to sleep Scofield."

"Yes Ma'am, before I do. What is your name?" He shifted toward his bed as I eyed him.

"Officer Sully."

"Officer as a first name. That must have been rough. Couldn't really pick any other carrier path uh?" He sat down on his bed and looked up at me through his lashes as he rested his forearms on his knees. I could keep back my smile and laugh as I got ready to head to the end of the row.

"Jayden." I left with my name lingering behind me. Shaking my head I soon reached the end of row and started count. I made my way back toward the other end. I glanced into Scofield's cell and caught him on his back with his arms behind his head. He watched me as I noted they were still there and continued on. The rest of my night was uneventful. I talked with the other officer learning about my new environment. My only real contact with the inmates was through Sucre and Scofield. I highly doubt that I was lucky enough to have all inmates like that. As the hours grew longer, I pulled out a crossword book and a pen to keep my mind busy. Every so often I would look up to the empty galley. I was excited to see what this place was gonna hold for me.

 **[[I hope you enjoyed! I noticed there was a lack of Oc x Michael and I thought that was a damn shame. Though this is short. I'm just testing the water to see if people are interested in it. So please if you want more, leave a like, follow, and review! I would love to hear your thoughts!]]**


End file.
